To characterize acute cardiorespiratory responses to exercise in patients with CFS and correlate these responses to patient's clinical features and activity patterns; to determine muscular work efficiency in CFS; to determine the physiologic effect of preconditioning with an exercise stress on subsequent cardio-respiratory and muscular responses to exercise and to determine if performance of exercise stimulates an acute phase response in patients with Chronic Fatigue Syndrome